The Coughing Closet
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Richie, did your closet just cough?" HOTGEAR SLASH. Dont like? Done read! Reviews are welcome


Richie fell onto his bed, shooting Francis a look, before whispering harshly, "Keep it down! My parents are home!" Hotstreak laughed, and crawled on top of the super genius. The red-head immediately began kissing and licking the blonde's neck, but Richie was still trying to make his secret boyfriend stop. "Not here! I.. Y..!! You know I'm not a quiet-! Mph!" Hotstreak promptly shut up the blonde with a strong kiss, pinning his rustling hands above his head.

"Why. Does. It. Matter?" Francis asked as he pulled away from the kiss. Richie looked at him as though he were insane.

"Why!? Because I'd really prefer to not get kicked out of my house!" Hotstreak laughed.

"You could just live with me."

"We talked about this! I couldn't stand having to move every ten hours or whatever!" Francis looked a little hurt, but he knew it was true. Richie's tone softened, and he stroked the bang-baby's face gently. "I still love you babe," Frankie smirked, kissing his blonde again, releasing his hands to cup the blonde's face.

"You better." Richie laughed, when a knock at their door interrupted their love-fest.

"Richie.." It was his mom, thank god. "Virgil's here..." Richie's eyes widened in horror. He shot up from his bed, nearly causing Hotstreak to fly off him.

"Tell him to wait a minute! I.. I'm indecent!" Richie shouted, trying to stall. He stood up, pulling his red-head with him, and tried to shove him in the closet. "In! In!" He growled. "Get in there!"

"I ain't going into your closet, Foley!" Richie gave his boyfriend a pleading look.

"Please! I'll make him leave ASAP!!" Richie promised. Hotstreak tried to keep a thin line on his face, trying to glare at his boyfriend, but the puppy-dog look got him every time.

"Fine. But anymore than 15 minutes and I'm coming out on my own." Richie laughed quietly, before sliding the door shut behind the bang-baby.

"Come in!" Richie shouted, as he jumped and landed on his bed again. Virgil entered, and nodded in thanks to , before immediately sitting at the edge of Richie's bed. He looked concerned, and Richie didn't hesitate to question. "V? You OK?"

"Richie, I think we have an issue.."

"What? Did someone find out about.." He got up, and shut the door, before turning back to Virgil. "Did someone find out about Static?" Virgil shook his head. "About-?"

"About Gear, yeah." Richie felt the minimal colour drain from his face. "I think it was a bang baby.."

"Oh.. crap..." Richie had a bad feeling he already knew who Virg was talking about. "Which.. O-one..?"

"Hotstreak.." Richie mentally slapped himself. "He's been around this area a lot lately, and been coming back around the school." Virg looked seriously concerned, and it almost hurt Richie's heart to lie to him.

Just as the blonde opened his mouth to dismiss Virgil's worries, a loud coughing erupted from his closet. After it quieted down, so did the superheroes.

"Rich, did your closet just cough?" Richie felt a bubble of laughter rise in his throat, but the -supposed to be- hidden bang-baby in his closet beat him to it. The laughter was deep, and unfamiliar to Virgil. "Seriously.. New tech or something?" Richie almost considered using that as an excuse, but it still felt weird lying to his best friend.

More coughing kept Richie silent, until finally there was a banging from the inside of the closet. Richie leapt to his feet, and quickly went to the closet, before yanking open the door, to reveal his boyfriend choking on dust.

"Babe! you OK?" Richie asked worried, patting the bang-baby's back. Finally the red-head stood up straight, and wiped the spit from the side of his mouth. "Babe-!!"

"Yeah, I'm fine.. But I think we just gave Static a heart attack." Richie looked back at his friend, and frowned. Virgil's mouth hung open in a wide 'o' as his finger simply pointed at the two of them. "Jesus, catching flies, Hawkins?" Francis joked, smiling at his boyfriend.

"What..." Virgil finally spoke after a few moments of awkward silence. "Why... Bang-baby.. Closet?" Richie elbowed Hotstreak as he laughed at the baffled tone of his friend.

"Virgil.. I was gonna tell you!"

"Eventually.." Hotstreak interrupted, tough he silenced at a glare from Richie. The blonde sat next to his friend. "You.. You gonna be alright?"

"I.. I don't know."

"Oh come on Hawkins! It's not that bad!" Virgil looked at Hotstreak, with no real emotion across his face. "I mean.. Sure.... I totally ba-"

"Francis!" Richie shouted, blushing horribly. Frankie laughed, before silence reclaimed the room. "Virgil.."

"It explains a lot, at least." Virg smiled lightly, and a sigh of relief was whisked from Rich's lungs. "Like why he's been hanging around campus more, and around here." He shot a look at Hotstreak.

"What? It's fun."

"Spying on me?" Richie asked incredulously. Hotstreak grinned like a cat, and winked. "Virg.. You're not mad?"

"No.. So much as weirded out.." Richie laughed.

"Understandable." Virgil stood. "V?"

"I have a feeling you guys were.. Busy before I got here... So I'll be going now.." Hotstreak smirked. "I need to think anyways.

"Don't hurt yourself." Francis snapped teasingly. Richie shot him a playful glare.

"See ya Virg!" Richie said, waving as his friend stepped into the hallway. After the ebony-haired boy shut the bedroom door, he heard a distinct whimper, and a rough voiced that caused him to shiver.

"Now where were we?"


End file.
